Do You Like To Watch
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: Damon needs a release, but Katherine is nowhere to be found. So he takes matters into his own hands until she arrives. But she wants to watch.


Title: Do You Like to Watch?

Summary: Damon needs a release, but Katherine is nowhere to be found. So he takes matters into his own hands until she arrives. But she wants to watch.

Damon slid into bed, closing his eyes as he moved. The sheets were soft against his skin and the cool breeze from the window made the room the perfect temperature. But Damon couldn't sleep. He needed release. It had been days since he'd seen Katherine, and long empty nights without her visits. He slid his hand into his trousers and started to lightly stroke his length.

He could see her, that green dress that hugged every curve, the dark curls flowing down her back, that smirk she gave him before she slipped into Stefan's room every other night. He felt himself stirring, hardening in his hand. His breathing hitched slightly as new images filled his mind. Those sharp fangs protruding from her lips, the same fangs scratching against his neck, that flimsy nightdress that was almost see through.

He opened his eyes, pushing the sheets back and shoving off his trousers. He moved his thumb over the head of his cock, then resumed stroking his length. He heard a sigh from the doorway and sat up.

'Katherine.' He breathed. 'How long have you been there?' He asked.

'Long enough to know what you're doing.' Katherine answered, walking in and closing the door. 'Can I watch?'

'You want to watch?' Damon asked.

Katherine sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes meeting his.

'Yes.' She nodded. Damon looked at her. He could see that her nipples were hard beneath that flimsy nightgown, her eyes were bright and she licked her lips as she took in his appearance. 'Don't you like to watch a woman...pleasuring herself.'

'Never thought about it.' Damon's voice cracked as Katherine's hand encircled his thick cock, and she began to stroke it.

'Show me.' She smiled.

Damon gently pushed her hand, lying back on the bed and taking his length into his hand. While Damon loved the relief that orgasm bought him he also loved the slow, teasing build up. Anticipation is the greatest aphrodisiac. Katherine had taught him that.

He alternated between light strokes that he could barely feel and tight pumps that left him aching for me, fast strokes that were over as soon as they began, slow strokes that meant he could feel his pulse in his throbbing erection.

When his hand stilled for a moment his hips jumped of the bed, thrusting into his grip. Even with his eyes closed he could feel Katherine's eyes on him. If she wanted to watch, he was going to give her a good show. A very good show.

He slipped two fingers into his mouth, sucking them for a minute, before he reached round and slid them into his own ass. He heard Katherine gasp when he did that, a breathy moan escaping her lips. Damon smirked, forcing his eyes open to look at her. She was staring at him, focussed on his hands as he took himself closer and closer to the edge.

He moaned when he found his prostate, his hips jumping again.

'It feels good?' Katherine asked. 'Penetration?'

'So good.' Damon groaned, pushing his fingers in and out. He tightened his hand on his cock and knew he was too close to stop now, too desperate to put it off any longer. But still he tried to hold back his release, his eyes meeting Katherine's.

Then she moved towards him, pushing his hand away from his cock. He gasped at the lost contact, his hips still jumping, craving that delicious friction. Then Katherine's hand was around his length instead.

'Let me.' she whispered when he tried to touch himself again.

Damon couldn't breathe, she was everywhere. Her lips were pressed against his, her fingers in her ass alongside his – and that shouldn't feel as hot as it did as he guided her fingers to his prostate – her tight grip on his aching cock. She lifted her head, breaking the kiss, and started to kiss his neck instead.

With each upward stroke she brushed her thumb over his head; with each downward stroke she twisted her wrist teasingly.

'Katherine!' Damon gasped, the only warning he could give her before he spilt his seed over her hand, his stomach, his thighs. He pulled his fingers out of his ass, hers too, and let his eyes flutter closed again. He didn't even notice Katherine walk to the bathroom, or her return, until he felt a warm washcloth on his stomach, cleaning up his mess. 'That feels nice.' He murmured his voice sleepy.

'Open your eyes.' Damon could hear the smirk in Katherine's voice and he sat up slightly, opening his eyes. Katherine was smiling at him, a teasing look in her eyes.

'What?' He asked.

'Do you like to watch?' Katherine asked.

'You already asked me that. I've never thought about it.' Damon answered.

'Would you like to watch me?' Katherine prompted, a smile on her face.

Damon looked at her, unsure if she was teasing or not. Finally he nodded, a tiny movement that she almost missed.

'Show me.' He whispered, his voice rough.

'Just give me a minute.' Katherine nodded, taking the washcloth to the sink. She turned back to him, pulling her nightdress off as she moved. 'You put on such a good show Damon. I only hope I can return the favour.' She murmured, lying down on the bed.


End file.
